Theft and Punishment
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Headmaster Snape hands out punishment to two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw.


Title: Theft and Punishment

Summary: Headmaster Snape hands out punishment to two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw.

**Notes: It has been a long, long time since I've done Harry Potter fics. I have had so many ideas but I've been trying to make a living as best as I can with what I have. I still have plenty of fics in my head but as some of you might know from my latest try at Harry Potter fics chapters and I aren't dealing so well right now. I do miss the Marauders and my own OCs, Gen still having a special place in my heart.**

**I may give those chapter fics a chance now, but if they do not get updated as often then I am sincerely sorry.**

**As for this fic, I really hate that we don't get as much of Snape as Headmaster of Hogwarts. I would like to do some about that as well. I love the idea of Snape protecting everyone despite the fact he comes off as a jerk. It really becomes clear once you finish Deathly Hallows and it has stuck with me since I finished. I always supported Snape and I haven't done my best to show it. Now let me wrap this note up before it's longer than the fic. Enjoy!**

The Headmaster's office at Hogwarts was dark, the only sounds coming from within were the soft snores of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts asleep in their portraits.

Since the entire school was at dinner, three students felt it was best to try to attempt what they had been planning since Ginny Weasley had heard from her brother Bill that the Sword of Gryffindor was at Hogwarts. She had vaguely remembered how much it had helped Harry in his second year and she had planned to steal it from their Headmaster and give it to Hagrid who might know where Harry was hiding. Truthfully a small part of her just wanted a reason to get in touch with Harry and make sure he was still alive out there somewhere.

The lock on the door clicked open and she, along with her fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom and her dear Ravenclaw friend Luna Lovegood, slipped into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Should we light our wands?" Neville asked, not ready to let go of the doorknob and step into the dark room.

"No we'll wake them up and they'll tell Snape!" Ginny whispered back.

"They can do that you know," Luna said softly as her large eyes swept the room. "Daddy told me so. The former heads can let the new one know something's wrong. They have their own code."

Ginny sighed softly. "Where is the sword?" she asked, not quite sure who she was addressing. They fumbled through the room, touching the desk and chairs and even grabbing the Sorting Hat. Had they cut the lights on they would have realized the room had not changed much since Dumbledore was killed. It was not as if Snape had covered the room with Death Eater paraphernalia as _The Quibbler _had once reported.

"I found it!" Neville cried, finding the glass display case holding the sword. Even in the darkness it seemed to sparkle a little bit.

Raising her wand Ginny whispered a spell that cracked the glass case. The three students held their breaths but no portrait awoke. After several snore-filled seconds they began to gingerly remove the glass enough to take the sword.

In the darkness the three of them automatically winced once the sword was between their hands as though they had expected some form of alarm or for the Carrows to rush in and punish them severely. Instead they heard nothing and made a rapid scurry towards the door.

Once in the lit spiral staircase, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. They had the sword! They had made it out! Now to get it to Hagrid...

But the trio had taken less than three steps before they heard their Headmaster returning from his dinner. Ginny heard Neville gulp behind her and she scowled. Why did Snape have to show at the worst possible times?

"What are you three doing?" he demanded as he caught sight of them. He did not seem surprised, which made Ginny think for one second that Luna's nonsense about Headmaster code being the truth. Then she realized Snape was hardly surprised by anything.

"Well?" he asked as they remained silent. He took a few steps towards them, which caused the three to backtrack into the Headmaster's office.

"We're trying to help." Neville finally answered. He ignored the look Ginny shot him and tightened his grip on the sword. "We're getting it for someone."

"Would that someone be Harry Potter?" Snape asked, crossing his arms over his black robes and staring them down. "If you know where he is I advise you to inform the Ministry of Magic this instant. Your punishment would not nearly be as harsh."

Again the three in front of him fell silent. Then he smirked. "You have no idea where he is. Now then," he passed them as he settled behind his desk, "how do I punish this insolence?"

Luna stared back at him, her large gaze unblinking. Neville attempted to puff his chest and make himself appear brave. Ginny just glared daggers in his direction. All three expected the worst, to be handed over to the Carrows.

"Tomorrow night, the three of you are going into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. I am sure he can find some work for you in there for hours. Days even."

Ginny nearly laughed with relief. With a quick flick of his wand Snape summoned the sword back to himself. The students took that as a sign they were dismissed and headed towards the door. As they reached the staircase, he called, "And one hundred points from each of your houses for each of you."

With another flick of his wand he slammed the door shut. Reaching for the current copy of _The Evening Prophet, _Snape rustled it but before he could read Voldemort's newest propaganda against Harry Potter, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore situated right behind him spoke.

"The Forbidden Forest Severus?" he asked. "Why not the Carrows?"

Snape scoffed. "Do you think I want to hand any of these students over to the Death Eaters? Even if they were attempting to steal from the school nothing is worth that punishment. They will be safe with Hagrid."

The portrait Dumbledore smiled. "How touching Severus." The only response he received was the pop of the paper as Snape rustled it again. But the portrait continued to smile, certain that Severus Snape was one of the most caring Headmasters he had ever witnessed.


End file.
